Jibun wo Shinjiro yo!
by Zahra Annisa Fitri MuzaChuu
Summary: Kudo Shinichi kelas 1 SD Teitan! Di perpustakaan ada sesuatu! Lalu memanggil nama kecil! Ciuman dari Ran! HAAAH! ONESHOT! Click to OPEN Reading Review Follow me on twitter xD


Huaaa, ini saya belum lanjutin dua fanfic saya udah langsung ke sini '-' Gomen untuk reader fanfic Digimon dan Miiko saya ^^

Oya, saya mau info sebenarnya saya baru tahu Conan baru satu bulan kena virus teman baru xD *peace Annisa* Okesipsip, baca ya.. Saya harap reviewnya tolong :D Saya capek bikinnya satu jam, tapi ini tepat di hari ulang tahun seseorang. Yaa, kalau saya Ran, nah yang ulang tahun si Shinichi xD xD Nggak boong boong, saya masih SMP. Udah ah!

HAPPY READING

-Perpustakaan SMU Teitan

**#FLASHBACK - 11 YEARS AGO#**

_Kringg!_

_"Kita tutup pelajaran matematika hari ini. Harap mengerjakan halaman 25 sampai 27 dikumpulkan besok. Oh ya, besok jangan lupa membawa penggaris. Konnichi wa," akhirnya Yaramuru-sensei - a.k.a guru matematika yang killer - keluar dari kelas 1B. Seketika suasana menjadi berisik. Aku pun hanya diam sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan bekal makan siangku dan duduk manis sembari melahap bekalku ditambah membaca novel yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan Chichi, new story of Sherlock Holmes._

_"Yum, hmm.." Aku melahap ikan bakar buatan Haha. Rasanya agak jarang aku dibuatkan bekal dan dipinjami buku, tetapi minggu ini Chichi dan Haha ada di rumah. Aku pun menghabiskan waktuku di rumah bersama Chichi dan Haha._

_"Wah, kau suka novel ya?" tanya seseorang di sela-sela kesibukanku ini. Suaranya seperti anak perempuan. Aku belum terlalu mengenal sekolah ini, beserta murid-murid kelasku sendiri. Ini adalah sekolah pertamaku. Aku tidak masuk Taman Kanak-Kanak. Menurutku di sana hanya tempat bermain-main yang membuang waktu, tidak ada belajar sama sekali._

_"Ya! Suka sekali!" jawabku sambil menoleh. Anak perempuan itu tersenyum dan menunjukkan eyesmilenya. Ia memakai bandana merah pada rambutnya yang panjang, sekitar sepunggung._

_"Apa kau ingin menjadi penulis nanti?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan mata berbinarnya itu._

_"Tidak! Aku ingin menjadi tokoh yang ditulis di novel, aku ingin menjadi seorang detektif! Itu sangat hebat!" ucapku menggebu-gebu. _

_"Aku ingin saat besar nanti, Chichi menulis kisahku di novel karyanya! Kudo Shinichi, detektif handal abad ini!" seruku mengkhayal dan merasa sangat bangga._

_"Wah, aku sangat mendukungmu ya! Kalau aku sih, ingin menjadi atlit karate! Nanti aku mau melawan kej-"_

_"Ran~! Katanya mau ke kantor guru!" seru seorang anak berambut sebahu dan memakai pita polkadot. _

_"Oyaa! Sudah ya, daah!" anak yang dipanggil Ran itu berlari mengikuti seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Hufft, aku senang dia mau mendukungku ^^_

_*SKIPTIME_

_Kringgg!_

_Bel masuk berbunyi. Bekal sudah ku habiskan sedari tadi, hanya saja novel ini belum aku tuntaskan. Sudahlah, sudah waktunya pelajaran. Aku harus menyimpan buku novelku di tas._

_"Konnichi wa, minna!" seru Yamato-sensei yang masuk. Guruku ini baik dan cantik, dia masih muda. "Baik, pelajaran kali ini adalah membaca di perpustakaan. Kalian boleh pergi ke sana sekarang, nanti ada Fukuda-sensei yang berjaga di sana," jelas Yamato-sensei._

_"Ha~i!" jawab kami kurang serempak, kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju perpustakaan. Beberapa anak perempuan berjalan dengan temannya, sementara aku berlari mendahului mereka. Perpustakaan adalah ruangan favoritku di sekolah ini. Aku ingin menamatkan sebuah novel misteri pembunuhan yang dikarang oleh Conan Doyle!_

_"Yap yap yap," aku mendapatkan buku itu. Tampaknya jarang anak kelas 1 mengambil buku ini. Biasanya kalau istirahat, aku hanya berebutan dengan kakak kelas 5 maupun kelas 6. Segera aku tempati tempat duduk terdekat dan membacanya lembar demi lembar. Sebenarnya kemarin hampir tuntas, tetapi buku ini direbut oleh salah satu kakak kelasku yang agak kasar. Sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya aku selesai membacanya. _

_Ini keren sekali! Aku membayangkan bahwa akulah sang detektif itu. Waow! Nanti aku punya banyak penggemar. Itu hebat sekali. Aku akan memojokkan para penjahat dan menendang mereka ke penjara!_

_Lekas aku kembalikan buku karya Conan Doyle volume 8 ini. Aku hendak mencari volume 9, tetapi aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Ketika aku menoleh ke atas.._

_BRUKKK!_

_"Kalian berdua, keluar dan berdiri di koridor!" seru Fukuda-sensei. Guru ini langsing dan lebih cantik dari Yamato-sensei, tapi kami tidak tahan dengan omelannya!_

_Humph, padahal kami anak baru masuk sekitar seminggu. Tapi kami sudah dihukum ini itu. Terutama oleh Yaramuru-sensei dan Fukuda-sensei. Huhh.._

_"Ah, gomen ne," ucap seseorang yang menimpaku tadi. Ah, anak perempuan yang tadi! "Ta-tadi aku mau mengambil buku cerita di rak nomor 5, tetapi aku terpaksa naik kursi tinggi. La-lalu aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpamu. Gomen, sampai-sampai, kamu ikut dihukum.. Hiks, gomen!" ucapnya menyesal sampai menangis._

_"Wuah! Kau jangan menangis!" ucapku kaget dan bingung mau melakukan apa. "Ayo ayo, berhenti menangis. Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Tadi hanya kecelakaan!" timpalku menenangkannya._

_"Hiks, benar? Hiks hiks, aku terlalu sok-sokan mengambil buku di rak yang tinggi. Hiks.." dia semakin menangis. Sapu tangan bertuliskan Kudo, aku ambil dari saku celanaku. Pertama-tama aku seka air matanya sambil merapikan poninya yang menjadi berantakan, "Kau jangan menangis, katanya kau ingin menjadi atlit karate!" ucapku membuatnya menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan ia menyeka air matanya sendiri._

_"Arigatou," ucapnya akhirnya sambil tersenyum._

_"Osh," balasku ikut tersenyum. "Boku wa namae Kudo Shinichi! Namae wa..?" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk mengajaknya bersalaman._

_"Un, Mouri Ran!" balasnya sambil menjabat tanganku. "Boleh aku memanggilmu Detektif Kudo?" katanya mengajakku bercanda._

_"Eh, tentu saja boleh!" ucapku senang._

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

"Un?"

**#FLASHBACK - 11 YEARS AGO#**

_Catur wulan ke tiga sudah selesai. Tinggal 1 catur wulan lagi, aku akan naik kelas ke kelas 2._  
_Hari ini aku pulang bersama teman sebangkuku. Yagami Hikari namanya. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat. Dia suka memakai baju berwarna kuning agak pudar dan celana pink. Rumahnya agak dekat denganku, sehingga aku pulang bersamanya. Biasanya aku memang bersama Mouri, tapi ia hari ini ada seleksi karate._

_"Oh, konnichi wa Takenouchi-san!" sapaku kepada seorang kakak perempuan. Namanya Takenouchi Sora. Ia anak teman Chichi. Dia sering bermain ke rumahku._

_"Konnichi wa, Shinichi-kun. Ah, Shinichi-kun kenal dengan Hii-chan?" tanya Takenouchi-san._  
_"Osh. Dia teman sekelasku. Memangnya Takenouchi-san kenal dengan Yagami?" tanyaku sambil bergantian menatap Takenouchi-san dan Yagami._

_"Ya, kenal. Aku ini, eh.." mendadak Takenouchi-san sedikit grogi. Aku dan Hikari hanya berpandangan. "Aku temannya Taichi! Ya! Aku temannya! Eh he he," jawabnya sambil tertawa terpaksa._

_"Hoo.."_

_"Sora!" terdengar suara seseorang._

_"Ah, Onii-chan!" seru Yagami kepada seorang kakak laki-laki berambut cokelat juga. Tampaknya ini adalah kakaknya Yagami._

_Dakedo.. Zutto! Kakaknya Yagami memanggil Takenouchi-san dengan nama kecil? Osh, nanti aku juga mau memanggil Mouri dengan nama kecil ah!_

_"Yagami, Takenouchi-san, otsukaresama!" seruku sambil berlari ke rumahku._

_~Esoknya_

_Aku sampai di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini kan hari Rabu. Aku piket di hari Rabu. Lekas aku mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu dari sudut belakang kelas._

_Krieek.._

_"Ah, Kudo-kun?"_

_"Eeh, Mouri! Kau selalu datang cepat ya? Setahuku, kau piket hari Jum'at!" ucapku melihatnya datang pagi-pagi, padahal ia tidak piket._

_"Iya.. Haha tinggal di kota sebelah. Ia selalu datang ke rumahku pagi-pagi buta dan menyiapkan barang-barangku, lalu mengantarku ke sekolah sambil berangkat bekerja," jelas Mouri sambil duduk di bangkunya untuk meletakkan tas, kemudian menghampiriku yang tengah menyapu._

_"Sini aku bantu. Aku pernah dengar dari Sofu, kalau yang mengurus rumah itu anak perempuan! Anak laki-laki katanya bekerja saja untuk keluarganya!" ucap Mouri sambil mengambil sapu dari tanganku._

_"Aah! Sudahlah! Aku kan sedang piket!" seruku agak keras, persis seperti diganggu saat memecahkan kasus._

_"A, gomen," ucapnya menyesal._

_"Un, Mouri," panggilku sambil tetap menyapu._

_"Nani?" balasnya yang hendak duduk di bangkunya, menoleh ke arahku._

_"Bo-boleh tidak aku memanggilmu Ran?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu 'hukum' antar memanggil nama keluarga dengan nama panggilan. Tapi melihat kakak Yagami dengan Takenouchi-san, aku rasa sah-sah saja '-'_

_"Eeh? Un.. Aku rasa boleh!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku memanggilmu Shinichi saja ya?" lanjutnya sambil duduk di bangkunya dan memperhatikanku._

_"Osh!" balasku sambil ikut tersenyum melihat senyumannya._

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

Kresek.. Kresek..

"Huwaaa!" BRAAAAAK!

"EHM,"

"Ecieeeee~"

Seseorang yang tengah merapikan rak buku paling atas menggunakan bangku tinggi terjatuh dan menimpaku. Eeh? Ran? Sialan, mana semua teman-temanku tengah bergumul di sini lagi. Da~n, huh, penjaga perpustakaan malah senyum-senyum melihat kami. Aku tahu, aku tahu, bahwa penjaga perpustakaan sudah tahu hubunganku dengan Ran -_- Sialan!

"Wah, Ran, jangan menyiksa 'suami'mu seperti itu dong. Kudo kan sudah kurus ceking gara-gara kebanyakan memikirkan kasus. Harusnya kau menyuapinya makan agar dia gemuk!" celetuk Sonoko yang tengah asyik berbisik-bisik merumpi dengan anak perempuan yang lain.

"Waah, pasti so sweet ya memikirkan Mouri menyuapi Shinichi," timpal Takeru.

"Heh, berisik!" seruku sambil mencoba berdiri bersama Ran. Heh? Kenapa aku merasa ini seperti deja vu? Kenangan yang terulang saat aku kecil.

"Ecciee, pasangan suami istri Kudo. Uhuk!" lanjut Tachikawa.

"Jangan meledekku seperti itu dong, Mimi!" kata Ran. Aku pun keluar tanpa memikirkan keberisikan itu. Hueh, padahal aku ingin menamatkan novel yang kemarin aku baca. Hush.. Aku pun berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap.. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang agak keras. "Shinichi!"

"Heh? Ran, kenapa lari-lari?" tanyaku bingung melihat dia ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari perpustakaan menuju taman belakang sekolah. Apa dia mengejarku? Untuk apa -_-

"Gomen," ucapnya. "A-Aku tidak sengaja. Pasti sakit kan? A-Aku betul-betul ceroboh tadi. Sampai kau diledekin begitu," ucap Ran menyesal. Mukanya serasa memerah menahan menangis. Heh? Kenapa ini benar-benar seperti deja.. A, ini seperti kenangan kelas 1 saat aku bertemu dengan Ran!

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucapku berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapannya.

"Kau jangan menangis, katanya kau ingin menjadi atlit karate!"

...

"Ran?" ... "Kau jangan menangis, katanya kau ingin menjadi atlit karate!" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Ah, tidak! Nona Mouri ini kan sudah atlit karate kelas atas!" ucapku menghiburnya.

"Eh, Shinichi, jangan meledekku begitu ah!" kata Ran sambil memukul-mukul bahuku. Aku merasa senang dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi aku merasa dadaku sakit. Ah, a-aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ungkapkan. Kami terlihat berpacaran, memanggil nama kecil. Padahal ini hanya kepolosan kami saat kelas satu. Tapi, aku sudah kelas dua belas. Sebentar lagi lulus. A-aku harus jujur.

_Jibun wo shinjiro yo!_

"Ran!" ucapku menghentikan aktivitasnya memukul bahuku. Aku pun memegang ke dua bahunya dengan tanganku. Posisi kami saling berhadapan. Aku memang lebih tinggi darinya, aku sedikit menunduk melihatnya.

"E-eh, Shinichi?"

"Se-sebenarnya.." Aku merasa gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Tapi aku harus jujur kepada perasaanku! Sebelum kesempatan ini hilang! Ya! Aku harus! ".. ki-kimi ga daisuki da!" seruku melepas apa yang aku ingin utarakan. Aku merasa aku sudah bersemu, terlebih melihat Ran yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

...

Suasana hening.

"Ja?" tanyaku mencoba mendengar jawabannya. A-aku tidak terlalu berharap diterima. Bagaimana pun Ran punya pilihan untuk berkata TIDAK. Lagipula.. Dia adalah atlit karate yang setahuku punya banyak penggemar. Kesempatanku tipis.

"Shi-shinichi.. A-aku.."

"Katakanlah! Aku siap mendengarnya. Aku tidak akan melepaskan cengkeramanku di bahumu sebelum kau menjawab," ucapku pasti dan yakin.

"Gomen Shinichi," ucap Ran sambil melepaskan diri dari tanganku. "A-Aku tidak bisa. Maaf.."

Hatiku sakit sekali mendengarnya. Aku merasakan perasaan terpendam ini selama 12 tahun, tetapi ternyata Ran tidak. Aku menyesal dan malu sudah jujur kepada Ran. Aku merasa mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku merasa sakit hati.

"Shi-shinichi?"

Aku merasa mukaku memerah.

Chuu~

Ran mencium pipiku, seraya berkata, "Aku belum pernah melihat detektif menyerah karena patah hati, un?" kata Ran mencoba melihat wajahku. Ia merapikan poniku, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak bisa.. menolak tembakanmu itu!" ucapnya agak malu-malu.

"A-A..."

"Maaf Shinichi, aku sudah sempat membuatku kecewa,"

Pipiku mungkin sudah mengalah-ngalahkan kepiting rebus yang dimasak di dalam oven di atas kompor di bawah terik matahari, "A-arigatou ne Ra-"

"CCCIEEEEEEEE!" Terdengar suara seruan semua teman-temanku yang ternyata menguntit kami sampai ke sini. Sialaaan! Ran terlihat sangat malu, terlebih sudah menciumku di depan mereka.

"Sudahlah Shinichi, kami sudah memakluminya kok. Duh, Kudo Shinichi dan Kudo Ran," ucap Koushiro sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku sok bersimpati. Yang lainnya ikut memasang muka malaikat.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG BILANG KUDO RAN, HAH!" Suara ini.. APA! PAMAN KOGORO!

Mati aku! batinku melihat ternyata ada Paman Kogoro melihat kami berdua dan mendengar ucapan Koushiro. Aku merasa Paman Kogoro baru datang, tetapi.. Sialan, dasar Koushiro.

Dan.. Meskipun benjolku akibat jitakan Paman Kogoro belum sembuh sampai seminggu lamanya, kisah cintaku bersama Ran akan terus berlanjut sampai jenjang berikutnya!

**-OWARI-**

* * *

Eeaaak! *nyanyi CJR* *hih* Selesai juga nih! Sumpah ini dua jam kayanya ditambah ngeditnya lagi -_- Oya, beberapa nama di atas itu dari Digimon 01 jadi jangan bingung xD Okelah.. Saya menunggu review.. Kalau nggak ada review saya bakal rebut Shinichi dari Ran *nggak nggak becanda*

Okesipp, ppaii ppaiii! Ini twitter saya Zahra_AnnisaF12 Follow yach xD *numpang promote*


End file.
